


A really shitty vacation

by SpacemanSpiffy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacemanSpiffy/pseuds/SpacemanSpiffy
Summary: Gwen and David happen to take a vacation to Max's hometown, rudely interrupting the remainder of his summer.





	A really shitty vacation

The whole thing was David's dumb idea. Well, sort of. He suggested that the three of them, David, Glen and Mr. Campbell, go on a trip together in the off-season. You know, as a bonding experience! Campbell cancelled last minute, of course, and although it was a bummer that he wouldn't get to hang out with his idol, David still was excited about having some time with Gwen. It was a whole new adventure! Gwen, on the other hand, wasn't looking forward to staying in a cheapass motel in buttfuck nowhere, apparently the only place Campbell could, or cared to, afford. But there was something infectious about David's childlike wonderment, and besides maybe she'd get some time to read her book (entitled "Wormy Harder and the Squiggler of Pantsing-land") in peace.

_____ 

There were a few days of sweet sweet summer vacation between the first day of school and the last day of hell camp, and Max was going to spend it the way he always spent his summers- brooding. He didn't have many friends outside of camp, which suited him just fine. He had ways to amuse himself. For example, today he was going to buy and consume a ice cream bar for the low cost of a buck fifty. He approached the ice cream shop, a place he had been to many times before, paying little attention to the customers there- a young woman with some cool brown boots, and some grown-ass man wearing a stupid yellow bandana around his neck. Wait, what the hell? No. Fucking. Way. No. Not here. This was _his_ time.And without even thinking about it, he was yelling. 

\-----

David was debating whether he should pay for Gwen's double chocolate fudge ice cream cone. It was part of his core beliefs that the date asker should pay for the askee's food, it was only chivalrous! And yet, this wasn't technically a date. At least, he thought it wasn't. You see, he had meant to ask Gwen out, which yielded...interesting results. That conversation had gone like this:

"Hey Gwen, will you go out with me?"

"Mmm, sure...Where?" 

Whoops. That wasnt what he had expected. He had meant going out in like, a general dating way, but she interpreted it in a "platonic outing with a friend way. At least, he thought so. Finding himself in an uncertain situation,  David did what he always did. He panicked. 

"Uh."  
He paused, trying to think of somewhere cool. Someplace that would really impress her, that would show her how cool and classy he could be!

 "...to get ice cream?" 

"Mhmm," she replied, barely looking up from her book. 

"Great! It's a date then!"

"Mhmm" 

He replayed that moment over and over, trying to solve the problem of Schrödinger's date. If it was a date and he didn't pay, he was rude! If it wasn't a date and he did pay, he was weird and over-eager! He finally settled on paying. Being a little strange was better than being a potential jerk. 

"Oh, I'll pay for both of us!" He announced proudly, taking his wallet out of his pocke-

Wait a second.  
Oh no.  
It wasn't there. He frantically checked all of his pockets. Nope, it was gone.

"Did you forget your wallet?" asked Gwen, unsurprised.

"You know what, It looks like I did."

"Don't worry, I got it this time. You owe me a coffee, though." 

"Oh thank God," thought David.

And so the two of them continued their not-a-date. David tried his hardest to not ramble and to instead ask about _her_ interests, but he got lost around "The usefulness of the oxford comma" and totally zoned out at "Libraries are the cornerstone of an anti-capitalist society." She didn't seem to notice, however, and seemed happy that someone was at least pretending to listen to her for once. It was nice. 

The spell was suddenly broken, however, by a very loud, angry outburst. 

"WHAT THE FUCK..." 

 David jumped up instinctively, there was only one voice in the whole world that bitter.

"...ARE YOU DOING HERE?" 

"Max?" said David.

"David?" Said Max. 

("Gwen," muttered Gwen, to the notice of nobody)

"I'm... I'm eating ice cream! What are _you_ doing here?" 

"I live here, asshole!" 

"Oh uh, I'm sorry?" offered David. Max was doing a very good job of making him feel like he had done something wrong, although as far as he was aware there were no laws against eating ice cream.

"Its just," said Max, squinting and pinching the bridge of his nose, "you don't really expect to see your camp counsolers outside of camp. Its like seeing your teachers during the summer- its unnatural and probably a bad omen." 

Gwen decided to be helpful. "We're on vacation," she offered, unhelpfully. 

"Why," thought Max, "did they have to come here of all places."

Max turned to leave. "Whatever, just forget you ever saw me."

David couldn't let that happen. Here was one of his beloved campers, in the wild! And not just any camper, Max! Maybe the two could finally connect. Maybe, without any of his peers around, Max could drop the apathetic persona and open up! Maybe this was all wishful thinking! But he had to try. 

"Wait," David shouted, "don't you want some ice cream?"

Max groaned.  
He did really want ice cream.  
Fuck. 

\-----

"You can't tell anyone about this " said Max. "If you do, I'll have to kill you, David."

The three of them sat on a park bench watching the ducks in a nearby pond. David had the bright idea that after they fished their ice cream that they could buy a bag of cheap bread and feed the ducks. That, however, quickly turned into "David chucks a full loaf of bread into the water after being assaulted by a hundred screaming birds." Max had to admit, that part _was_ fun. 

"What others?" asked David, innocently.

"You know, the other camper-" he stopped suddenly, realizing what he had just said.

"The other campers? You mean," said David, a huge smile growing on his face, "you're coming back for another summer?" 

("Oh no, not again," thought Gwen) 

"No, wait! I never said that!" protested Max. But the damage was already done. Besides, David seemed actually, genuinely happy. He even started to dance around, waving his arms around like a dumbass.

"Max is coming back! Max is coming baaaack! Isn't that great, Gwen!"

"Sure, David," said Gwen. Hey, his little dance was kind of cute. Ridiculously dorky, but cute. Maybe things would be better next time around. 

Max couldn't remember the last time someone had been that excited about his presence. So, despite himself, he let it slide. 

\-----

When it started getting dark, David and Gwen offered to drive Max home. He refused them, of course, but they insisted. Finally Max agreed, under the condition that David had to wear a blindfold for the last quarter of the way there. David wholeheartedly agreed, the fact that he was the one driving doing nothing to deter him. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. It was Gwen who finally broke it.

"I had a good day today, guys."

It was true, too. Max was actually less of a brat than usual, and David seemed to be making a conscious effort to make her happy. They were almost acting like normal people. 

"I did too!" said David, emphatically.

Max grunted, but that was to be expected of Max. 

Gwen started to notice she was getting a feeling she couldn't shake. She felt, well, comfortable. Like this is where she belonged in the world, sitting next to this dumb goober with a devil child in the back seat. 

"Hey, David?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'd like to go on another date with you."

David was so surprised he almost drove off the road.  
Max pretend to be violently ill.  
Gwen laughed.  
It was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an odd thing for me. I've never written fanfiction before, nor do I really read it. But for whatever reason I write a little thing that turned out to be longer than I thought, and it seemed like a shame not to post it. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
